As awareness of environmental issues has grown, logistics, supply chain and shipping customers have become increasing concerned about the impact of their transportation activities on the environment. In order to reduce the carbon footprint of transportation companies, carbon pricing may be imposed on the transportation companies based on the carbon emissions usage of the transportation companies as an incentive to reduce carbon emissions. In this regard, some transportation companies (e.g., shipping companies) are now requesting reports on the carbon footprint of their vehicles delivering shipments, which they may use as gauges for purchasing carbon credits and for monitoring their environmental impact.
Currently, carbon emissions sources and offset entities may issue carbon credits to transportation companies based on the amount of carbon emissions usage reported to the carbon emission sources and offset entities. At present, measurements associated with carbon emissions of vehicles are typically calculated based in part on some human interaction. For example, an individual such as, for example, a driver of a vehicle may input data to a carbon emissions system indicating the amount of fuel that was put in a vehicle and the number of miles that the driver drove the vehicle, etc. and this data input by the driver may be utilized to calculate the carbon emissions of a vehicle.
Relying on user input of data may result in errors and inefficiencies in calculating carbon emissions of vehicles. Errors in calculating carbon emissions may result in inaccurate carbon offsets that may need to be paid.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system and method for calculating the carbon emissions resulting from transporting shipments through a transportation network.